What I Always Wanted
by InstaJunkie
Summary: This takes place during the Ocarina of time, and the girls that Links meets along his journey. sex and language, so naughty!
1. Kokiri Beginings

Welcome to a Zelda fan fiction. This takes place in The Ocarina of Time game. It's not so much about the fights and battles of Link's journey, but the people, I mean girls along the way. Since the game is entitled Zelda, it must be at least somewhat female driven, right?  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing of Zelda.  
  
Chapter 1 Deep in the Kokiri Forest, Link (no last name), the only elf without a fairy, lay slumbering half the day away. Drool had crusted the side of his mouth and a faint nasal congestion (snore) could be heard.  
  
"Rise and shine, sucker!" Link was awoken by unfamiliar voice. He opened his eyes in confusion only to be blinded by an unidentified orb of light.  
  
"Ah, what?!" He murmured, still half asleep. As he became more aware of what glowed in front of him, he realized it was a fairy. And was instantaneously excited. He'd always been a little ostracized for being the only one in Kokiri forest without a fairy, Mido, especially cracked down on Link for it. But that's just because Mido's got his head stuck up his ass. Mido's always been jealous of Link's boyish swagger and style that makes them lady elves swoon, because when Mido tries to get a little, he's dismissed as a fag. You know the difference between a bitch and a ho? A ho sleeps with everyone, and a bitch sleeps with everyone except MIDO. And life's bitch.  
  
"C'mon you elvish piece of shit, I got specific orders to collect you, move it!" The fairy practically barked at him.  
  
"Orders from who?" Link wasn't going to buy into this so quickly.  
  
"The DEKU Tree, moron! Let's go! No time to waste!" The fairy barked more.  
  
Understanding that urgency, plus the mention of the forest guardian known as the Deku Tree, Link decided to trust the fairy. He Sprang up, slipped on his standard Kokiri boots and followed that fairy.  
  
* * * (That means scene/time change  
  
Link and Navi, his rather outspoken fairy comrade, appointed by the late Deku Tree (r.i.p.), return from battling the evil that had infected the tree. Although their efforts weren't enough to save the tree, a journey is set for Link.a journey that would determine the fate of Hyrule.  
  
"So that means, I'm not a Kokiri?"  
  
"No Shit" Navi responded in his tone as usual.  
  
"That would explain me not having a fairy, well till now, but even so. A Hyrulian, that means, I .age?" Link tilted his eyebrows in question.  
  
"No shit, again." Navi replied.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't figure it out on my own." Link said in disbelief.  
  
"I can." Adds Navi.  
  
" I mean I knew it was something, something that made me different. But Saria too, she's different." Link pondered those aspects.  
  
"Saria, ey? Homo in the tunic got a girlfriend?" Navi said feeling quite surprised.  
  
Link chuckled a little bit, that thought never having crossed his mind before, "Oh nooo! Saria's my best friend."  
  
"Sure she is." Navi says with a tone of sarcasm that Link can ignore very well.  
  
"Saria!" Link sees her off in the distance. His face gleams in her direction, he can't wait to tell his best friend what he's learned about himself and the journey he's going to embark on for the fate of Hyrule. Link's rather headstrong, not realizing the danger of such a task as well as the blindness of terminal situations he could find himself in. If he had thought about that, the excitement would drain from his veins and he'd turn pale with fear.  
  
Saria's head turned, making her sassy green hair flail with an anonymous flirtatious movement. A big smile grew on her face to see Link running to her, maybe this would be the day she thought. The day he'd realize her feelings for him, the day he'd fall for her. But that wasn't today.  
  
"I'm leaving!" he said pleased with himself. Saria was a bit confused.  
  
"Huh? Why?" she seemed a little distressed, but would never let her personal feelings interrupt her duties; and supporting Link was her most cherished of all responsibilities.  
  
" I'm not a Kokiri, I'm destined to save Hyrule from the same evil that killed the Deku Tree." he said triumphantly, when all in truth he had accomplished nothing.  
  
Oh boy did Link lay it on thick, too thick for Saria to digest at first, and she stood in silent shock for a moment or so, knowing Link was not the kidding type, and having a fairy in tow. Saria knew very well he didn't have one and would never get one for the purpose of being an elf. She knew he was different from the start.  
  
" Oh Link, I always knew your fate would coincide to the world's. You come back if you need anything." Her gut ached, Link was really leaving, and he may never know how she feels.  
  
"Hey Navi, uh where exactly are we going?" Link asks.  
  
"To the castle dip-shit! Princess Zelda awaits." Navi snapped.  
  
"Oh" One word said but a million more raced through his head. A princess.in need of him? Feeling the high of being needed, Link carried a permanent smile.  
  
"I'll be seeing ya." He waves to Saria, still smiling and starts walking away.  
  
Saria's heart is racing; yes-no-yes-no, ah fuck it. Here goes nothing. "Link!" she calls. He turns back. Waiting for her to continue unassuming the dispostion she's in. She walks over to him, "Good Luck." She says plainly, the exact opposite of her immense feelings.  
  
"Knock it off! We gotta go! Now!" Barks Navi.  
  
"Thanks." Link smiles and hurries along out of the forest. 


	2. Field Encounters

Wandering Hyrule field made link tired and weary, he's never gone on such an outing before, but the castle was in plain sight, he told himself he could make it.  
  
"Don't be pussy, kid. The castle's right there." Navi warned.  
  
Link was too exhausted to say anything so he just nodded his head.  
  
"Hey, grab that canteen, drink some, it'll perk you up." Navi instructed him to a canteen on the belt around his tunic, that Navi had packed with what he considered to be necessities.  
  
Link did as he was told, except he guzzled it all down.  
  
"Whoa there, shit head." Navi said halting Link.  
  
Immediately after Link's consumption, his face cringed and he hunched over a bit. "What was that?" He said with a sour tone.  
  
"Scotch." Navi responded plainly.  
  
Link's eyes bulged. Oh man, he thought.  
  
"Hope you can handle you liquor, you have been shit faced before, right?" said Navi as if it wouldn't be a big deal.  
  
"Why'd it burn when I swallowed it?" Link asked, starting to feel woozy.  
  
"Oh, fuck me." Navi realized his error.  
  
He came to tree and saw a figure of petite stature. He leaned on the tree trunk.  
  
"Hello there, what's your name?" The petite girl asked innocently. [A.D.I.D.A.S. by KoRn, starts playing]  
  
Link tried mustering up enough breath, but dropped to the ground, his speech was far too slurred to understand. The girl had long hair, and slender frame, and a plain dress. It was soft to the touch, Link's mind was disabled to simple and primitive things; like touch, and he grasped on to her dress.  
  
"Iss sohhh soffff" he breathed.  
  
"Thanks, I made it myself." She giggled and felt very flattered. She sat down next to him. Link being intoxicated leaned on her, and caressed the dress that covered over body.  
  
That was the last clear thought he could remember. The rest was flashes of some naked girl's small breasts bouncing above in a rocking motion; of that same girl's hips, and his hands tracing all over smooth body, and her ass which he remembers the most vividly. So soft and tender, the thought and feel of it made him erect. [The song is over!!]  
  
But when he woke up in daylight, all that was pushed aside by consciousness. "Ah! Who the hell are you!" he screeched at the sight of a naked girl, but she only sifted in movement, still sleeping.  
  
In being utterly startled, he rapidly put back on his clothes. He looked at the girl, the same girl he saw naked, the same girl who was currently naked. She was cute, but he was so lost in putting the pieces together in his mind, he was in silent panic. He had to get away from here, having no idea what else to do.  
  
"Nice going fucker." Navi spoke to acknowledge his presence. Link jumped.  
  
"Ugh, if I did what I think I did I should really go." he said in worry while he looked the girl while she still was sleeping. He felt guilty but didn't know any other way.  
  
"Typical one night stand, ey." Navi wasn't helping.  
  
"No, I, I, didn't know, I ugh.." Link faced was in panic." You're supposed to help me!"  
  
"Yeah, so I don't recommend you raising your voice to wake the broad you just nailed, and are trying to ditch. They don't take well to those circumstances for some reason." Navi paused, "Dip-shit."  
  
Link was ready to bolt and went to grab his hat that was a few inches from her face, and then she woke up. Her face gently smiled, and Link's jaw dropped. He adverted his eyes, began to back away putting on hat as well.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, slipping her dress back on.  
  
"Ugh, I'm late, so late, very late. Bye." He turned and quickly walked towards the castle.  
  
"Smooth." Navi inserted his commentary.  
  
"Oh, well, um if you're going to market. Could you find my father, he's been missing for sometime now." She sounded saddened in her speech. Feeling guilty, Link turned around.  
  
"Sure, if I can." He flashed a smile, still trying to avoid eye contact, he felt so shameful. "His name is Talon. Tell him his daughter, Malon, is looking for him." She concluded.  
  
"Uhh, yea, Bye." He squeaked out. And walked at hurried pace away from her. Its not that he didn't like her, but it all went down so fast, faster than he could deal with it.  
  
"Bye" she said with the same sadness, he didn't look back to see her hopeless waves of good-bye.  
  
* * * Link stood before Princess Zelda of Hyrule in awe, still somewhat hung over. She has beautiful sandy blonde hair, much like his, piercing eyes and subtle lips. She wore a violet and carnation pink gown, and overall looked ethereal.  
  
"You must be Link." She said in proper tone. He was amazed she could be innate and wise, and so beautiful at the same time. Malon was completely out of his mind for Zelda captivated him so.  
  
"Uh, Yes, yes I am." He spoke with mild fluster.  
  
She spoke on of the threat to Hyrule, Ganondorf. She spoke more of his need and importance to the fate of Hyrule. But in his trance, he vaguely heard what she was saying in full, but nodded his head as if soaking up every word. Navi could always fill him in later, for Zelda was too damn hot. He would go to save the ends of the earth just for her. Never before had he seen a girl like her, so mature, so gentle, so gorgeous, and so caring.  
  
"Mind wiping the drool off your shit face." Navi ruined a perfectly genuine moment.  
  
Zelda eyes looked down, Link was embarrassed of Navi now and shot him a look.  
  
Impa, Zelda's nanny and guardian, showed up, thus meaning this meeting was over and she'd escort him out.  
  
They said good-bye by staring into each others eyes till Navi shone in front of Link's face, causing him to flinch and carry on walking out. 


	3. Brief Return to The Forest

(((here's your long awaited Chapter 3. The next one's in the works and probably won't take as long)))  
  
After acquainting himself with Kakariko Village and Death Mountain, Link and Navi were on their way back to the Kokiri Forrest. Link, as per usual, was clueless to why, but all Navi said was that business was to be tended to in the Lost woods of Kokiri. The King Darunia needs a green song. Link followed Navi as they approached the entrance to the forest. He thought 'a green song? Songs have colors? Hmmm if Zelda was a song, what color would she be?' And as all possible colors of Zelda went through his mind he didn't notice the tree root in front of him and tripped over it.  
  
"Get up dipshit, we're almost there." Navi said in an aggravated tone.  
  
Link got up and nodded. He wasn't in such a rush to arrive back to Kokiri so soon, everyone might think he quit, or failed. But like most thoughts that are of Link's, it didn't stay in his mind for too long.  
  
"Couldn't hack it out there, could you!" Taunted Mido, across the pond, who spotted Link first.  
  
"Aww Mido," Link began, gearing up for something smart-ass to say. "Miss your morning wack-off? 'Great Leader' a bit cranky, uh huh." Link nodded. He glanced over at Navi.  
  
"Ughh," Navi whispered, "that wasn't funny."  
  
"Oh." Link fell off the mental mountain he was on.  
  
"Lets get this straight: You're the 'dipshit'. I'm the 'smart-ass', and that megalomaniac pathetic jerk-off, has valuable information to OUR quest." Navi stated, and Link shut up.  
  
Link followed Navi over to Mido.  
  
"What are we doing here again?" Link turned to Navi.  
  
"The song, fuck face! The song!" Navi barked with irritation.  
  
"Oh right!" Link raised his pointer finger up in assurance. "Say, do ya know where I can find a g r e e n song?" he asked Mido.  
  
"A GREEN song? What the hell is that?"  
  
"A forestry tune, c'mon symbolism, shit heads!"  
  
"Ughh No." Mido said to Navi, he and Link were both still confused on songs having colors.  
  
Mido pretended that he had stuff to do, but managed to slip up and give reluctantly, information on the Sacred Forest Meadow, where Saria had gone.  
  
"Now that I've told you what you want to know, tell me this. Why Saria?" Mido's eyes were cold.  
  
"Huh?" Link was dumb....founded.  
  
"Why are YOU looking for her, why are YOU back, why are YOU always on her mind, why are YOU her favorite, why?!!!" Mido shrieked.  
  
Link drew a distance between himself and the elf that was distraught and fretting before him. Link honestly had no idea what Mido was bitching about. I mean Saria knew like everything, so yeah he'd have to find her. Mido's hands were on his own knees, his head bent down. In his final outburst he rose up and shrieked again.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!!" Mido's tiny fists beat against Link's chest. Mido was very weak, and Link only shoved Mido to the ground and hurried off in the direction the Lost woods.  
  
"Creep." Link said and shivered. Pacing quickly, he looked back, half disgusted, half worried.  
  
"He's the least of your worries, dipshit." Navi flew at pace to match Link's.  
  
"We'll I'm still glad you came back, even if it is for a little while." Saria through her arms around link as they sat on stone ledge that was covered in moss.  
  
"Nice, Nice, very Nice, cut the crap." Navi broke in.  
  
Saria and Link ignored that, but moved on to develop a conversation.  
  
"Well, you see, I got to meet King Darunia," he never failed to boast "and well, he needs to hear this green song." Link held his ocarina as if it were useless.  
  
"Oh you mean a song that sounds like it's from a forest?" She smiled, his incompetence and dependence on her brain power she found to be adorable."  
  
"Uh." He paused "Yeah." He paused again. Perhaps a revelation of song and colors collided with his brain.  
  
She played a tune and he learned it. Navi grew insanely bored with all of it and rushed Link out of Kokiri Forrest, back to the quest. The sun was setting in Hyrule field, Link turned his head to admire it, then kept on walking after Navi.  
  
"That sunset's quite pretty." Link remarked, innocently.  
  
"Dipshit." Navi addressed Link.  
  
"Yeah, Navi." He answered.  
  
"Shut up." And the sun went completely down as they approached the path to Death Mountain. 


	4. The 1st Great Fairy

Chapter4

King Darunia was quite pleased with the tune Link had obtained from Saria. So he fights a crafty and nearly epic battle, against some overgrown komodo dragon-like bomb spitting beast King Dodongo , and wins. (Like I needed to state that. Ok, Link dies in battle. Cause he is dumb ass. And doesn't listen to Navi. End of Story. )

Anyway, I have graciously decided to continue. So for helping King Darunia out (isn't that quite a feminine name?) and the Gorons. Link is awarded that damn Spiritual Stone of Fire.

"This is some shiny shit." Link paced slowly behind the glow that was Navi, admiring the ruby, examining it. "It would make an awesome necklace."

"Fucker." Navi quickened his pace. Some foolish hope that Link's stupidity and irrelevant perception would fall further behind.

"Say..."Link slyly spoke, as if to correct his previous comments concerning the ruby, but failing miserably in tone of voice. "Where are we going to next?" He asked. Since it was apparent that they now were exiting the death mountain area from which the Gorons and dodongos dwell.

"Up here, dipshit." Navi commanded. There was a ladder on the mountainside. Link gazed up, the bright sun shone in his eyes blinding him from seeing where it led to. He hesitated. That bothers Navi. "Get a move on!" he barked.

"This isn't the way we came in..." Link muttered to himself, confused but not willing to show it off. He climbed that ladder anyway. Knocking off unsuspecting skulltulas along the way. Reaching the top, he had a glimpse around and saw nothing. Just stone. Stone floor, stonewall, stone ceiling. Being unfazed by this place, he let his mind wander. Wander to thoughts of..._ Z e l d a._ Physical details like eyes, lips, hair, smile, etc.

"Wake the fuck up and take out that wall!" Navi barked again.

"The Wall?" Link's eyebrows slanted with confusion. He placed his hand gently on the wall Navi had motioned to. Gritty, stone like wall. He couldn't understand what Navi meant.

"No, Pink Floyd-The Wall; Of course that wall dipshit! Bomb it to hell!"

Link did as he was told, but not with out taking his damn time with hesitation or odd facial expressions. He should come to know by now that Navi doesn't care, nor will he ever. But just as Navi will never care, Link will never learn.

The wall was demolished, and cave revealed. A tri-force symbol lay imprinted but faded on the ground.

"You see that symbol over there. It's a tri-force, a symbol of the royal family, you son of a bitch. Now move your ass over there and stand on it." Navi instructed. His patience was wearing thin, and something told Link it was barely even the beginning of their journey.

So Link stood on it, and smiled at the thought of Zelda, Her family's symbol he was standing on. And gosh it felt good.

"Don't just stand there, play the damn song."

Link hurried to pull out his ocarina, and looking quite flustered, took a deep breath and began to play.

Navi stopped him half-way, "NO NO NO!!! Dumb ass, that's SARIA's song! Play the one you learned from Impa! Zelda's Lullaby!" Navi blew a fuse.

Link for once felt his stupidity. Only because it was in direct relation to Zelda. He played the correct tune.

And so one of the Great Fairies Of Power was summoned. The cave's only light from the external world dimmed as she emerged, a radiant, ethereal, stunning yet subtle, glowing, blue presence. A much larger and physically personified looking fairy, with slim delicate features, and piercing eyes that caught Link in awe of what stood before him. Her cascading long wavy hair only added to her heavenly perfected appeal.

"Hot Damn!" hissed Navi as she emerged, and levitated before them.

"Who's she?" whispered Link.

"I," She interjected, "Am A Great Fairy of Power." She spoke eloquently.

"I'd hit that." Navi said aloud, although it seemed as if it should've been spoken off to the side with less volume. With that statement the Great Fairy seemed perturbed. But oblivious Link carried on to a conversation.

"Hi! I'm Link and-"He was cut off.

"I know who you are." She interrupted.

"Oh. Okay. Well I'm on the jour-"

"I know of your quest."

"Oh."

It got quiet before she spoke again, as always, with the most eloquence.

"Which is why I have come to teach you something the will serve the purpose of help along your journey's battles." She took her time.

Navi feeling restless felt it was his turn to say something. "Would that be getting a little nasty with me? Humm? Cause let me tell you, it would put me in a much better moral for dealing with this dumb sucker. Speaking of suck-"

"I do not comply with your inane and absurd request." She then turned to speak to Link again. "Draw you're sword."

"Ohhh, mixed signals! I like it!" said Navi. He was then darted an evil eye from the Great Fairy. She then proceeded in teaching Link the Spin Attack and giving him a magic meter. Woo hoo! Jack pot! For Link anyway.

"As for you, pathetic fly. Objectifying me? A Great Fairy. You will have not heard the end of this, disrespectful one." She glared at him, and then flicked him across the cave into the wall. Not for one moment did she loss her majesty.

"Now Link, use what I have taught you." He nodded. "And there will be another Great Fairy, like I, near Hyrule Castle." She began to back away.

"Oh, well I'm sure THAT _Great Fairy _wants a piece of this. You have no idea what you're missin' sweetheart!" Navi scowled.

She began to fade into dimness. "Take care Link." She frowned at Navi, and winked at Link.

The cave was borderline pitch black. Link could now only see Navi's glow floating closer and closer to him.

"N o I d e a." Navi said with spite. Link only grinned, he felt safe enough in the darkness to do so, after all it was an amusing ordeal.

"What are YOU grinning at, dipshit?"


End file.
